


Duerme

by OhhMyPerro



Series: Duerme, sueña, repite [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyPerro/pseuds/OhhMyPerro
Summary: Kazuya está cansado, tan cansado que sólo puede pensar en dormir y estando dormido, parece que sólo puede pensar en una persona en particular.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: Duerme, sueña, repite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663099
Kudos: 3





	Duerme

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de este fic están basados en personas reales, más nada de lo aquí descrito es real (obviamente).

Noche libre.

Era el primer momento libre que tenían después de tanto tiempo y lo único en lo que Kazuya podía pensar era en irse a dormir. No era una persona de dormir todo el tiempo, le gustaba más estar activo, despertarse temprano y comenzar su día con energía, le parecía que su trabajo era interesante y divertido, lo que hacía le gustaba, pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y la gente era amable con él, ¿por qué tendría pereza para lidiar con su trabajo?

Sin embargo, desde hacía varios meses, le costaba un poco más hacer sus actividades, conciertos, apariciones en diferentes shows, dar entrevistas, hacerlas, participar en los programas de concursos en los que a veces le pedían que perdiera, o que ganara, en general su rutina diaria le parecía más difícil de seguir.

No era coincidencia que esa falta de energía se diera después de que Jin se separara del grupo.

Las cosas habían ido a mal después de cierto día, Kazuya nunca supo qué era lo que había cambiado pero todo tipo de interacción que siempre habían tenido y que les parecía lo más normal, fue cortada de un momento a otro, era obvio que algo había pasado y Kazuya no iba a hablarlo primero, ya que no era su culpa, y si Jin no quería hablar, él tampoco lo pensaba hacer… Muy inmaduro de su parte.

La salida de Jin del grupo nunca fue explicada, a Kazuya nadie le dijo nada antes de que se fuera, ni siquiera se despidió, no le deseo suerte, ni le dijo que lo iba a extrañar, no hablaron, igual como no habían hablado desde hacía tiempo atrás… pese a eso, Kazuya pensaba que eran amigos, que tenían algo entre los dos que no compartía con los demás, que las atenciones que le daba no se las daba a nadie más, ni siquiera las bromas o los consuelos que le seguían a estas. Evidentemente era el único que lo pensaba así.

Con el tiempo su ánimo mejoró. Sus energías regresaron y comenzó a dar todo de sí, KAT-TUN no estaba acabado con la salida de Jin, KAT-TUN no era Jin, si en realidad el grupo se definía por alguien, era por él, pero no era tan egocéntrico como para decirlo en voz alta, o para darle tantas vueltas, KAT-TUN seguía existiendo y sus amigos seguían en él.

En cierto modo, creyó que había generado cierto rencor hacia Jin, por irse, por dejarlo solo. “¿Sigues teniendo contacto con Jin?”, no era una pregunta que le hicieran comúnmente así que no tenía que dar declaraciones o mentir ante el público. Con el tiempo dejo de pensar en él, porque si no lo pensaba no le dolía. Se enfocó en su trabajo y siguió de ahí en adelante.

Entonces se dio la noticia del matrimonio de Jin con Meisa y su embarazo. Casualmente tampoco nadie la dijo nada. Esta vez ni en la compañía, ni sus amigos del grupo, nadie cercano en realidad. Se entero como se enteraron todos en Japón, con un circular. No escuchó un rumor antes de eso, ni las especulaciones de nadie dentro del mundo del espectáculo, la información llego a través de un simple circular.

El tema no se tocó dentro del grupo, Kazuya solo mantenía contacto con los otros chicos del grupo en ese entonces, y nadie se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar del tema, aunque el cantante creía que si hablaban de eso mientras él no estaba presente, pero durante los primeros días ninguno se había atrevido a sacar el tema a colación en su presencia. Así que la primera vez que le preguntaron por su opinión Kazuya no llegó a hablar, ¿qué podía decir al respecto? “Me siento feliz por ellos” sonaba muy falso, “Ojala y hubiera sido invitado” también, de haber sido invitado no estaba seguro de haber aceptado ir, “Creí que éramos amigos” sonaba demasiado extraño, pero ese había sido uno de sus primeros pensamientos, realmente lo creyó, los años que pasaron juntos fueron tan buenos que no recordaba ni anhelaba la vida que tenía antes de conocerlo, era su amigo, su compañero, lo admiraba y confiaba en él, era de las personas más valiosas en su vida, ¿por qué si tenía una relación así nunca le había dicho que le gustaba Meisa? ¿Por qué no había hablado con él antes de dejar KAT-TUN? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se casaría? Creía que eran amigos… aparentemente era el único que lo pensaba… Al final nunca respondió al respecto.

Repasaba todos esos hechos en su mente mientras estaba más dormido que despierto. De haberlo analizado un poco más se daría cuenta de que se sentía deprimido, no era que quisiera ahondar en el análisis de sus sentimientos o pensamientos, así que pensaba las cosas sin profundizar, solo recordaba todo lo que había pasado y se confundía más…

Hacía poco más de un mes habían hecho público el castigo que recibiría Jin por parte de Johnny, giras de su nuevo disco canceladas en Japón y resarcimiento de gastos… sonaba bastante mal. Sintió ganas de llorar aunque no lo hizo y no se preguntó tampoco el por qué.

Pensaba en todo eso cuando escuchó cuatro golpes sobre su puerta.

Con los ojos casi cerrados se levantó del sillón en el que pensaba dormir hasta el día siguiente y fue a abrir la puerta.

Fuera se encontraba Jin.

+

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza después de haberse quedado lo que parecieron 10 segundos sin respirar.

Eso era lo que provocaba la impresión. El chico en el que llevaba pensando desde hacía tanto tiempo, estaba parado en su puerta, mirándolo con algo de temor, quizás a ser rechazado, y una disculpa en la punta de la lengua.

\- Perdón por venir tan tarde—sí, era una disculpa.

Kazuya seguía tapando la entrada sin saber qué hacer. Moverse a un lado parecía serle demasiado complicado.

\- Estaba pensando en ti.

Claro, llevaba al menos casi toda la noche pensando en él, pero no era eso lo que realmente quería decir. Un ‘¿qué haces aquí?’ hubiera estado mucho mejor.

\- ¿Si? Yo… Emh… también, digo… por eso estoy aquí—Jin tenía la cabeza agachada, pero al escucharle decir eso la levantó rápidamente, no era el recibimiento que había pensado que tendría—, ¿podemos hablar adentro?

Fue entonces cuando Kazuya salió de su estupor, observó que llevaba una gruesa chamarra de la que caían varias gotas, su cabello se veía mojado y temblaba ligeramente.

\- Sí, claro, lo siento—dijo por fin moviéndose a un lado y permitiéndole la entrada—. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que llovía—respondió en voz baja. Recordaba que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero hasta donde él se había quedado, la noche había sido tranquila, poco aire y cielo despejado, no le dio importancia dado que había otras personas, cosas en las que enfocarse en ese momento.

Estuvieron mucho rato sin hablar, Kazuya fue por una toalla para que Jin se pudiera secar. Se la dio con un simple “Toma” y luego fue a la pequeña cocina a preparar algo sencillo de comer, seguramente tenía hambre, él no tenía, aunque no había comido en todo el día y no recordaba hacer cenado nada antes de Jin llegara.

Le preparó un té, y entonces lo miró viendo fijamente a la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Le pareció raro, Jin nunca había sido así, tan cerrado, tan pensativo… tan melancólico.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?—fue la primera pregunta se le ocurrió hacer a Jin.

\- ¿En serio?—le dijo Kazuya con una mueca irónica, “tengo más de dos años sin verte, y ¿eso es lo primero que me preguntas?” y completó en su mente.

\- Si, de verdad quiero saber—respondió Jin, aunque inmediatamente notó que la pregunta de Kazuya no necesita respuesta.

\- Mejor que el tuyo.

\- Seguro que si—el tono de Jin fue mucho más amargo de lo que Kazuya esperaba.

El silencio que siguió a la breve charla estaba cargado de incomodidad. Los silencios entre ellos nunca habían sido así. Nada había sido así cuando eran más jóvenes, incomodo era una palabra que no se aplicaba a ninguno de sus comportamientos.

\- En serio vamos a hablar de trabajo… ¿en qué nos hemos convertido que no podemos tener una conversación normal? Es como si fuéramos extraños…—la voz de Jin se fue haciendo más baja conforme decía lo último.

\- Te fuiste— soltó Kazuya de repente.

\- Lo siento—Jin mantuvo la mirada baja mientras lo decía.

\- Nunca me hablaste… nadie me preguntaba por ti pero yo sabía que querían hacerlo, y no quería tener que responder porque yo no sabía qué había pasado, nunca me dijiste nada.

\- Lo siento…

\- Te casaste…

\- Eso también lo siento—Jin soltó una pequeña risa amargada al decir eso, por fin levantando la cabeza y observando hacia algún punto en la pared de enfrente.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que estabas enamorado de ella… creí que yo… espera ¿qué?—balbuceó incoherentemente cuando por fin comprendió la última declaración del chico sentado frente a él.

\- No, ¿Qué? ¿Creías que tú qué?—el otro chico también se interrumpió, Kazuya no podía saber nada, ¿o sí?

\- No me cambies el tema, dijiste que sentías haberte casado, ¿Qué paso?—el tono de voz de Kazuya había cambiado tan repentinamente que Jin comenzó a sentirse atacado.

\- Preferiría no hablar de eso—dijo evadiendo la mirada que se estaba clavando fijamente en él.

\- ¿A qué viniste entonces? —soltó Kazuya más crudamente de lo que quería.

\- A verte—respondió el chico tranquilamente—. Quería… quiero hablar contigo… Pero… no me hagas hablar de eso… no ahora…

\- De acuerdo—accedió Kazuya suspirando—. ¿Fue muy malo?

\- Mucho—Jin suspiró también, no se habían salido del tema, pero algo cálido se instaló en su pecho al darse cuenta de que el entendimiento que tenían tiempo atrás aun existiera, aun si la conversación no había empezado bien—. Todo fue desastroso… aparentemente creí que conseguiría lo que nadie y me haría famoso rápidamente en un país donde todo el mundo quiere obtener reconocimiento…

\- ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Kazuya suavemente.

\- Nadie fue a los conciertos en Estados Unidos, no logramos vender más de cien entradas entre todas las fechas… fue un error—Jin había estado guardando todo eso para él mismo, no le había contado a nadie porque no tenía con quien descargar sus frustraciones realmente.

\- Pero… ¿por qué?—no era que Kazuya no fuera una persona realista, pero… toda la historia parecía realmente una mala broma. Estaba bien que no fuera alguien conocido, que era un nuevo país, que la industria de la música en el continente fuera bastante competitiva, pero… realmente Kazuya creía que Jin tendría éxito, no podía ser de otra forma…

\- No lo sé… todo iba tan bien… por fin había… casi lo había conseguido todo… aunque ninguno de ustedes estuviera ahí—la voz del chico se había ido rompiendo poco a poco, el “tú no estabas ahí” nunca fue dicho, pero esperaba que Kazuya pudiera entenderlo, así como se entendían mutuamente tiempo atrás.

\- Pero Meisa…

\- No… ella… no hables de ella—la voz rencorosa de Jin sorprendió a Kazuya, el chico nunca había sido tranquilo pero, la furia no era una emoción que saliera a relucir tan fácilmente…

\- ¿El bebé está bien?—preguntó Kazuya preocupado. No era que realmente le emocionara la idea, pero… era un bebé, no iba a odiarlo solo porque tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Lo único que le respondió fue una risa carente de emoción.

\- No hay bebé...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un… aborto?—ahora si estaba horrorizado, es era una terrible noticia, más terrible incluso de lo que parecía la existencia del bebé.

\- ¡NO HAY NADA! ¡NUNCA HUBO NADA!—gritó Jin sin pensarlo, no lo estaban atacando, pero las preguntas de Kazuya habían empezado a incomodarlo poco a poco.

La expresión de Kazuya transmitió rápidamente lo que pensaba de la situación, “¿Qué?” no alcanzaba a expresar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento…

\- Pero… el… circular… la noticia… el castigo...—la voz de Kazuya se cortaba mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

\- Era una mentira… Meisa mintió…

\- Pero, Johnny... él tendría que haberse dado cuenta—Kazuya estaba seguro de que estaba en shock, pero seguramente no porque podía seguir hablando.

\- Johnny es idiota—respondió con crudeza Jin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kazuya, la furia que había comenzado cuando hablaba de Meisa se intensifico al mencionar a Johnny.

\- No puedes odiarlo por lo del castigo, estoy seguro de que si hablas con él…—Kazuya tendía a ser un tanto inocente a veces… que a él le dieran todo lo que pedía no era algo que le pasara a todos los demás.

\- No me va a creer… puede que él mismo haya estado involucrado en toda esta farsa—dijo con amargura.

\- ¿Farsa?... ¿Qué fue realmente lo que pasó?—Kazuya cada vez estaba más confundido.

\- Lo planearon… el asunto del embarazo, la boda… Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme casado...

\- ¿Estabas… ebrio?

\- Algo así—respondió Jin con vergüenza.

Lo cual era comprensible, nunca había presentado esa actitud en Japón, cuando estaba en el grupo, pero Estados Unidos era diferente, o te unías a la corriente o ibas en contra de ella, con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse a ir a fiestas, a pasar las noches con alguna chica, nunca con ningún chico, aunque siempre le pareció increíble la cantidad de proposiciones que recibió de estos.

Una mañana simplemente había despertado en su hotel, con una cita para desayunar con Meisa, una persona familiar en un ambiente que aun después de tantos meses a veces todavía le parecía desconocido.

\- No sabía que sentías algo por Meisa—Jin salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del otro chico.

\- Yo tampoco… no creo haber sentido nada—estaba siendo sincero al decirlo—. Te lo hubiera dicho de ser así… hubieras sido la primer persona en saberlo.

\- ¿En serio?—a Kazuya le estaba sorprendiendo lo mucho que sus pensamientos estaban siendo expresados.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo—le dijo Jin en voz baja.

\- ¿Lo soy?—preguntó nuevamente. Se sentía tonto, replanteándole a Jin cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Lo eres?— “buena pregunta, Kazuya” pensó el chico sin responder.

\- Lo soy—respondió finalmente después de unos minutos en silencio.

+

Jin pidió permiso para ir al baño mientras Kazuya fue a sentarse a otro lado, seguir hablando en la cocina le parecía extraño, y no había mucho espacio, si hubiera pensando en algún momento en que necesita huir de la situación seria mucho más fácil hacerlo en otro lugar.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos y menos escuchó cuando Jin se acercó a él.

\- ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? —Kazuya ni siquiera se alteró al sentir a su amigo, ahora que sabe que son amigos, que nunca lo dejaron de ser; el tono de preocupación en la voz de Jin le hace recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasó con él, tenerle a su lado todo el tiempo y la calidez que le hacía pensar que tenían algo único y especial.

\- Todo lo bien que puedo dormir—respondió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos aun y sintiendo el movimiento de una mano tímida sobre su cabello. Recordó que hacían eso todo el tiempo mientras estaban solos. Lo cual era bastante y poco tiempo a la vez.

Después de que se hubiera ido Jin la primera vez, Kazuya estuvo tan intranquilo, y olvidó que ese método era muy bueno al momento de necesitar calmarse. Nadie lo sabía, así que nadie lo hacía por él, pero lo extrañó durante tanto tiempo que cuando decidió bloquearlo, también bloqueo el recuerdo de la paz que le traía el simple gesto.

Tal vez Jin era el único que lo provocaba, tal vez no hubiera servido de mucho que lo hiciera alguien más.

\- Kame—le llegó un susurró cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. La voz era tan tenue que de no haber sido porque la palabra había sido susurrada justo en su oído, jamás lo hubiera escuchado.

\- Mhn...

\- Lo siento—le respondió la misma voz ahora un poco más lejos, alejándose de su oído y acercándose demasiado a sus labios. Si Kazuya hubiera aspirado en ese momento, hubiera respirado el mismo aire del chico. Si Kazuya se hubiera estirado un poco hubiera recibido el beso que sabía que tenía la oportunidad de tomar, pero estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera moverse.

\- Te extrañé—murmuró sobre esos labios antes de caer dormido por fin.

+

Después de lo que sintió como horas, cuatro golpes ligeros pero audibles sobre su puerta lo despertaron.

Kazuya sentía un cosquilleo sobre los labios, y con los ojos aun cerrados se levantó a abrir. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Jin.  
  
+

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que sé muy poco de cómo se escribe fic sobre japoneses. Siento que tendría que usar nombres como Kame-chan o cosas por el estilo. Pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo, entonces todo lo escribo como si solo fueran personas demasiado correctas.  
> En otro tema, si, no es "históricamente correcto", pero queda claro que todo es ficción.  
> Si te gustó, deja un comentario!


End file.
